


piece of your heart

by aditlep6



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, M/M, sunsets and smut yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aditlep6/pseuds/aditlep6
Summary: Sam and Sebastian go camping.





	piece of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi, stardew valley owns me. my first nsfw fic! so, explicit content ahead. hope it flows okay, but like i said, first explicit fic. also, don't expect much plot here. unbeta'd.
> 
> i wrote this with mayday parade essentials on loop, so title is from "piece of your heart" by mayday parade.
> 
> enjoy!

Sebastian sat on the edge of the cliff that led down to an inaccessible part of the beach, mostly covered in litter and pollution from the sewer. It was a nostalgic spot for him, where when he and Sam were kids they’d try to squeeze into the sewer grate to see all of the nasty stuff in there. Sam knew to meet him there.

Soon enough there was a familiar rustling in the woods that Sebastian didn’t need to turn around for; the footsteps were familiar as his best friend and boyfriend plopped down next to him, just in time for the sunset.

“Sunset over a littered beach next to an oozing sewer. You sure are a romantic, Seb.” Sebastian chuckled and shook his head, welcoming the weight of Sam’s arm around his shoulders. Sebastian returned the favor by circling an arm around Sam’s waist.

“You pack blankets and pillows?” Sebastian knew Sam was forgetful.

“I did, yeah. Dropped the bag off at the tent already.” Silence.

Sam knew Sebastian appreciated silence more than forced conversation. They watched the sunset together, straining their eyes more than was probably healthy, until the valley was shrouded in a soft dusk that brought an end-of-summer chill. Sebastian shivered under his jacket.

“Cold?” Sam asking the obvious. Sebastian nodded. “There’s gotta be a way to warm you up, then.”

Sebastian met Sam’s playful look with a smirk. Crawling up from cliff edge, Sebastian ventured back into the woods in the direction Sam came, and Sam gave chase.

Though the forest was dark, a whole childhood of campfires and games of manhunt led Sebastian between the trees deftly while not getting too far ahead of Sam to lose his light, playful touches. The lantern he left lit by the tent was dim, but enough to crouch down and find the zipper of the entrance.

When the crappy plastic bit caught on a pinch of fabric, Sam took the opportunity to sneak behind Sebastian and wrap his arms around, resting low on Sebastian’s hips and teasing the hem of his t-shirt, nosing around his shoulder and trailing higher to an exposed bit of neck. Sebastian’s hands stilled for a moment, long enough to feel a few hot kisses on a path to his cheek by a mouth with a mischievous smile, but regained his senses and forced the tent zipper open.

Sebastian practically tumbled into the tent with little grace, front-first into the soft cushion of blankets and pillows he'd set up earlier. Quickly flipping himself around, he caught Sam tugging the lantern inside their little cocoon before zipping the entrance up smoothly. Sebastian faltered for a moment; they’d never done anything with the lights on, even faintly.

“Okay?” Sam asked, more breathless than Sebastian expected. He paused for a moment, then took the lantern and hung it up in the mesh skylight of the tent.

“Okay,” he assured, and laid back, opening his embrace. Sam settled in with a smile. 

Propped up on his elbows, Sam started like he always does, with soft kisses to Sebastian’s chapped lips. His fingers combed through the longer side of Sebastian’s hair while Sebastian explored the body he’d been exploring for months now, feeling every bump and groove and soft spot with such reverence as if they’d never done this before.

Sam loved to tease. When Sebastian grew tired of chaste kisses, he pushed with sly fingers and a curious tongue, and it was then when Sam delivered. Their mouths opened to each other and Sam fully relaxed his hips against Sebastian’s, drawing attention to their mutual arousals. He heard a small gasp catch in Sam’s throat.

“What do you want to do?” Sebastian whispered. “I have… stuff,” he implied, color high on his cheeks, visible even in the dim light. Sam paused and took a deep breath.

“Not tonight,” a nervous kiss to Sebastian’s cheek; “I think I’d be more comfortable with other stuff. Is that okay?”

“Okay,” Sebastian agreed, and that was the end of conversation.

Sebastian sat up enough to shrug his leather jacket off his shoulders and Sam helped him tug the black tee off after it. Sam had been in Sebastian’s presence with various amounts of clothing, but this was the first time he’d seen his pasty white skin illuminated, even barely. Sam’s ogling made him feel like a virgin again, being scanned with hungry hazel eyes and not quite sure what to do about it.

To break his embarrassment, Sebastian pulled at the sagging collar of Sam’s ratty old jacket until he took the hint and sat up enough to shrug it off, shirt following close behind. The night air was chill but the tent trapped their heat and Sebastian felt like he was on _fire_ , the blush on his cheeks spreading down to his chest and to his groin.

Sam returned to the kisses, but hotter and deeper than when he started. Sebastian’s tongue danced around Sam’s, and he let Sam taste the roof of his mouth, the inside of his teeth. When Sam’s hand trailed up to Sebastian’s wrist and pinned it against the pillow, Sebastian ground his hips up in retaliation, finding friction and eliciting a moan from Sam’s busy mouth. 

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile when Sam pried himself away from his mouth and began moving downwards, presumably getting on with the main event. He let go of Sebastian’s wrist, but Sebastian kept it there anyway, beginning to like the new feeling of exposure the light provided. 

Sam’s lips trailed down Sebastian’s torso, kissing softly and leaving harsher love bites along the way. He took his time with each nipple — just the way Sebastian liked it — teasing and soothing until Sebastian was a writhing mess. 

Sam finally found his destination at the zipper of Sebastian’s newly-tight jeans, but didn’t do anything to remove them right away. He nosed at the bulge there, bringing a hand up and dragging his palm over the denim softly. 

“ _Sam_ ,” Sebastian hissed through his excitement, surprising the both of them enough for Sam to get on with it.

Sam popped the button open with deft fingers but pulled Sebastian’s hips up and tugged Sebastian’s jeans and boxers down in one fell impatient swoop, exposing him in the new light. Sam took only one second to gaze before licking a long stripe up the bottom of Sebastian’s cock, making his body go absolutely rigid with pleasure.

Sebastian’s hand curled into a fist in Sam’s hair as Sam began sucking him off in earnest, only pausing to rest his jaw but still licking around the head and nipping at his soft thighs in the meantime. It was all Sebastian could do not to fuck up into Sam’s mouth, even though Sam’s bobbing head and relaxed throat was doing a fine enough job as is.

Soon, too soon, Sebastian could feel his finish curling deep in his belly. As a hint, he tugged lightly with the fist already in Sam’s hair and pushed at his shoulder with the other hand. Sam came off of Sebastian with an audible _pop_ , and his eyes flickered up in silent question.

“Come here,” was all Sebastian had to say before Sam surged up to meet his lips once more.

Their mouths were sloppy as Sebastian was more focused on Sam’s jeans than the logistics of their kisses. Sebastian shoved Sam’s jeans and underwear down just enough to grab a handful of Sam’s ass and for his cock to slide out, rubbing blissfully against Sebastian’s own and making them both moan. Sebastian’s hand found Sam’s cock just as Sam found Sebastian’s; he messily smeared the lasting saliva over both of them, and they began stroking each other in unison.

The distraction served to slow Sebastian’s orgasm down, and soon enough Sam leaned in close to Sebastian’s ear and groaned a breathy _Seb_ , which was enough to send them both over the edge.

They slowed down but still stroked each other through their peaks, most everything landing on Sebastian’s abdomen in sticky puddles. Sam had enough consciousness left to roll off of Sebastian and into a heap of blankets rather than collapsing onto the mess all over Sebastian — how kind of him. 

Their heavy breathing subsided after a moment and the body heat once trapped in the tent began to seep out and was replaced with the brisk air outside. Sebastian shivered, and that was enough for Sam to come back to his senses and help clean him up.

“We have extra blankets, right?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“Yeah, I think my mom packed the whole linen closet.” Sebastian‘s eyes went wide as Sam reached into a duffel bag tucked in the corner of the tent and pulled out a convenient roll of paper towels.

“Did she pack those too?”

“Well, I know I didn’t.” Sebastian’s blush returned at the thought of Jodi being so aware.

Sebastian usually helped Sam with the cleanup, but he was being so gentle that Sebastian wanted to savor every moment. Soon it would be back to cold nights of sneaking kisses and touches in the basement or hurried encounters in the warmth of the spa. 

Sam peeked outside the tent to put the used paper towels under a rock for proper disposal in the morning. When he came back in and zipped the tent behind him, Sebastian took the opportunity.

“I love you,” he said, almost a whisper.

“I love you too,” Sam replied without missing a beat.

As Sam curled into Sebastian’s side to be protected from the nippy air, Sebastian thought about how those upcoming cold winter nights might not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
